ededdneddymaniafandomcom-20200215-history
Cul-de-sac quotes
Cul-de-sac Quotes Check out some lines said by the characters on Ed Edd n Eddy! Note: Will be updated! Ed's Quotes "Dig a hole, dig a hole" "Do tell Eddy, how did you do it?!" "I now remember the pain Sarah would inflict on us!" "My belly told me it was bottom-less gravy day!" "The belly is evil, the belly is cruel!" "He smells worse than the sandwich under my bed!" "Lets get the custard out of your belly button!" "Ha ha ha I forgot what I said!" " It's a four sausage fire Double D!" "Buttered toast!" "Hug the bunny, hug the bunny!" "Sandals are baked fresh daily Double D!" "Touch the artery, touch the artery!" "Needle! Run away!" "Set me free, and I'll give you my macaroni art!" "Not pooky bear! I am Ed!" "Get the soap away from me Eddy!" "Big brother is here, Sarah!" "It kinda looks like Abraham Lincoln, Eddy!" "Good morning tree!" "For I, Ed can remove the bottle with sticky tape!" "Run away, run away!" Edd's Quotes "I think I'm going to be ill!" "Someone is taking a proactive approach, I see." "Brace yourselves, gentlemen." "Just a quick categorization of these cotton-swabs." "Crude, yet effective." "I insist you remove your jacket immediately!" "Ed! Get rid of that carcass immediately!" "What in Sam Hill is going on here?" "Inanimate objects do not like, Ed." Eddy's Quotes "Who's the smart guy now?!" "C'mon, cough up!" "Ain't it a ka-winky dink, we all have the same names!" "Get your mole-mutant repellant!" "I'd rather wear Ed's underwear for a week!" "Where's the scandal?" "C'mon lumpy!" "Get out there and make me some cash!" "I hate doilies!" "It's Whopper-Wiener Day in the caf!" "Look at those saps!" "Can it, sockhead!" "What the heck are you doing over there? The scam's over here!" Jimmy's Quotes "Ahh, Sarah!" "Owy, Sarah!" "Knock her butt into next week Sarah!" "Sarah they're singing again!" "Something smells rotten in Denmark!" "Guard that quarter with your tushy, Mr. Yum-Yum!" Jonny's Quotes "You were lookin' for kicks and wanted to be an engine piston!" "Holy tollito! Plank's gone!" "Are you guys busboys or something?" Kevin's Quotes "I'm on to you dorks!" "Spill the beans Mr. Editor or your paper-pulp!" "That was real funny, dorky." "Save your breath, losers." Nazz's Quotes "Hey guys!" Rolf's Quotes "Hello Ed boys!" "I am the son of a shepard!" "Rolf can sense your jealousy of Rolf's giant squash!" "Is that so he who laments at the tip of a hat!' "Prepare yourself for an unmerciful beating with Rolf's shoe!" "Victor, why have you stopped?" Sarah's Quotes "I'm telling mom!" "You better watch your step mister!" "Now stupid head!" "Get up stupid!" Kanker's Quotes "We'll make you look like a buck-and-a-half!" "Ready or not, your hot to trot!" "Who died and made you queen?" "Who needs good looks, when you got us?" "I love a man who begs!" "He's my little pooky bear!" "That's no way to check if they're dead!" "Where ya going?"